¿Para que nací?
by The-Vampire-MCR
Summary: Sakura llevaba un buena vida, un día cambio todo, siendo ella abandonada por sus amigos y por su novio, huye de la ciudad de Tokio a un pequeña cuidad llamado Konoha, donde también la gente la ignora, la maltrata y le espera un final trágico.


**Disclaimer: N**aruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a **M**asashi **K**ishimoto. Fuera de ahi el fanfic es mio

**Advertencia:** Este fanfic contiene lenguaje ofensivo para algunas personas, incluye violación.

* * *

"_**¿Para Que Naci?"**_

Soy Sakura Haruno, una de las chicas mas populares de la preparatoria de tokio al igual que mi novio Sasuke-kun, soy la envidia de todas las chicas; tengo un magnifico cuerpo, buenas proporciones, ojos verdes y un exótico cabello rosa aparte de tener por novio a Uchiha Sasuke; un chico con cabellos azabaches con tonos azulados y una mirada oscura y profunda un perfecto cuerpo delgado musculoso y perfecto en la cama es todo un…ah mejor sigamos en lo que estaba.

Últimamente siento a Sasuke-kun muy extraño desde ayer que fue nuestra primera vez, no me a querido decir pero hoy lo veré en la preparatoria y ahí me tendrá que explicar que le pasa. Hoy por lo que llevo del día a sido fatal; el despertador no sonó y me levante tarde solo quedaban treinta minutos para entrar y yo no estaba arreglada, me caí al levantarme de la cama y rápido me bañe y me vestí, no me dio tiempo de desayunar y me fui corriendo ala preparatoria.

Al llegar el maestro me puso retardo y no vi a Sasuke-kun en clase, pensando que se había saltado esa clase, pasaron tres clases mas Sasuke-kun no apareció, pensando que no vino me fui ala mesa donde solíamos comer con nuestros amigos, estaban sentados en una mesa redonda en la cafetería por el orden de; naruto, Hinata a un lado después Ino junto con Sai seguido de Tenten y Neji habiendo 2 lugares vacíos alado de ellos me voy y me siento alado de neji, sentí la mirada extrañada de todos y siguieron hablando de cosas triviales cuando yo trate de hablar me ignoraron, supuse que no me habían oído.

-Tuve una mañana pésima, no creerán lo que me sucedió- digo con voz dulce y divertida

-Humm…ya me voy chicos ¿vamos Hinata?- pregunta Naruto a Hinata ignorándome totalmente, veo como ella asintió.

-¿C-chicos?- pregunto y veo como los demás se paran de la mesa y se van, triste agarro el teléfono y marco al numero de Sasuke, mandándome ala contestadota, deje un par de mensajes de voz.

Mire la mesa vacía, preguntándome por que me habían ignorado me quede ahí hasta que tocaron el timbre, me voy ala siguiente clase no prestando atención a lo que los maestros decían, mire desesperada la hora suplicando que pasara mas rápido el día pero entre mas suplicaba al reloj mas lento corría el tiempo, hasta que por fin fue la preciada hora de salida, trate de encontrarme con hinata para que me explicara que estaba pasando, cuando iba caminando hacia ella, volteo a verme y enseguida me dio la espalda y se fue dejándome en un completo shock, trate de gritarle pero las palabras no salieron de mi boca.

Me fui a mi casa decepcionada y como todos los días mis padres me pasaban por alto, me dolía que me ignoraban…todo el mundo me estaba ignorando, mis padres, mi novio, mis amigos. Me estoy quedando sola, trate de pensar positivo, me fui a mi cuarto y agarre un portarretrato donde estábamos todos mis amigos y ahí estábamos Sasuke-kun y yo, el tenia una cara de fastidio mientras yo irradiaba felicidad, en mi mente vino el recuerdo donde encontré a Sasuke-kun charlando con Karin, el tenia una sonrisa…el nunca me a sonreído a mi, siempre se mostraba distante y a veces fastidiado. Empecé a llorar mientras ese recuerdo me daba vueltas en la cabeza, sabiendo que estaba siendo masoquista conmigo pero no tenia muchos recuerdos felices con Sasuke-kun, ayer fue nuestra primera vez…_al menos la mía._

Bajo un poco para comer algo y subo enseguida a mi cuarto, no quería hacer los deberes, andaba muy deprimida para poder abrir el cuaderno. Agarre el teléfono y marque su numero de celular, no me contestaba, volví a dejar mensajes de voz, después empecé a llorar en silencio hasta que caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Desperté y vi que ya era el día siguiente, estaba algo retrasada pero no me importo ya que seguía deprimida, me bañe rápido, me arregle y Salí de mi casa sin prisas y sin desayunar, el cielo estaba nublado y de este cayeron gotas de agua, mojando todo mi uniforme, empecé a titiritar y resbale en un charco, empezando a llorar me levante, volví a llegar tarde me pusieron retardo de nuevo, vi que Sasuke-kun aun no estaba ahí, con tristeza me fui a mi asiento y en vano trate de poner atención alo que decía el profesor, en la hora del almuerzo trate de hacer una sonrisa y me senté con mis _amigos _ellos me miraron y volvieron a seguir platicando, un pequeño estornudo salio de mis labios, los demás se pararon de la mesa y me dejaron de nuevo. Sin ganas me puse a comer mi almuerzo mientras mas lagrimas se escaparon de mis orbes jade. Me levante de el asiento y me dirigí a mi locker, donde vi a Karin pasar por ahí, trate de pasarla por alto y ella se acerca a mi.

-Por tu culpa Sasuke-kun se fue, chiclosa- me escupió prácticamente las palabras mientras yo me quede paralizada.

-¿Q-que dices? ¿Sasuke-kun se fue?- murmure entrecortadamente.

-¡Si lo que oíste! ¡Tu tienes la culpa de todo frentona!- le grita en la cara mientras en sus ojos se veía una furia- cargaras con eso en la conciencia- susurro con rencor mientras se iba enojada del lugar.

-No puede estar pasando esto ¿Por qué el no me dio que se iría?- murmuro mientras me pongo a llorar.

Me Salí de la escuela sin importarme que no era de salida, me fui a mi casa subí a mi cuarto llorando desconsoladamente.

-¿Por qué me dejaste Sasuke?- le pregunto al aire mientras seguía llorando, me quede en mi cuarto sin ingerir alimentos, hasta que mi estomago hizo ruido avisando que estaba hambriento, baje y tome un bote de helado subí a mi cuarto y me pase todo el día ahí, caí rendida por el sueño. Sentí como mi madre me movía bruscamente.

-Sakura levántate y ve ala escuela- me decía con tono autoritario- salgo de viaje mas de rato tal vez vuelva en una semana, tu padre se quedara a cargo de la casa- me aviso.

-Si- respondí quedadamente. Mis padres casi nunca estaban en casa.

Fui ala escuela y como a pasado los últimos 2 días, fui ignorada por todos. Todo fue igual, trate de poner atención al maestro pero mi mente divagaba por otra parte, ala hora del almuerzo fui ala mesa de siempre, vi a mis amigos charlar tranquilamente con una sonrisa en sus labios, me forcé una sonrisa y fui con ellos, al momento de sentarme, se levantaron de la mesa y se alejaron de ahí dejándome totalmente aturdida, las lagrimas volvieron a escapar de mis ojos, comí en silencio y al terminar me fui de la escuela.

Llegue a mi hogar y volvi a marcar el telefono que tanto anhelo a que me contestara, espere unos momentos para luego ser atendida por el dueño de mis pensamientos.

-Sasuke-kun- pronuncio alegre.

-Ah Sakura, ¿Qué quieres?- manifesto mas frio de lo normal.

-¿Por qué me has dejado? ¿Por que no has ido ala preparatoria?- cuestiono esperando la respuesta.

-Mi familia ha querido cambiarse de cuidad- afirmo el azabachado por el otro lado de la linea.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- siento mis lagrimas acumularse en mis ojos.

-No encontraba como decírtelo y simplemente no te lo dije.

-¿Donde estas?

-No quiero que me vengas a buscar

-¿Pero por que no? ¿Acaso ya no me amas?

-Sakura entiendelo, nunca te ame, ahora perdona pero tengo que colgar- esas palabras me dejaron helada y no pude sostener mas las lagrimas.

Llorando empaque mis cosas en una maleta, tome mi tarjeta de crédito y emprendí camino a el aeropuerto. Al llegar vi el listado de opciones que daban, decidí ir a una pequeña ciudad llamada Konoha, hice todo el papeleo subí al avión luego de 2 horas, todo el camino me la pase en silencio. Al llegar fui a un hotel donde deje mi pertenencias, baje dispuesta a checar la cuidad. Tome un taxi y le pedi que me dejara en una dicoteca, al llegar trate de hacer platica siendo completamente rechazada, deseperanzada camine fue del bar y vague por las calles, pase por afuera de un bar donde salia un sujeto mientras se balanceaba por lo ebrio que estaba.

-Ven aquí zorra- me llamo mientras yo me paralice del miedo, el se acerco a mi y me sujeto por los cabellos.

-Suélteme- pedí.

-Eres un estupida- expreso antes de empezar a golpearme, cerré los ojos asustada mientras sentí como me manoseaba, llore y al parecer eso le dio rabia por lo que me pego mas fuerte haciéndome varios cortes- No vales la pena perra.

Yo solo sollozaba en silencio, me quede tirada en la banqueta tarde tres minutos en levantarme y fui caminando pausadamente hacia el hotel donde me hospedaba. Al llegar el encargado se me quedo observando pero no izo nada al respecto, llegue ala pieza y me metí ala ducha el agua llevaba la suciedad y la sangre de mi cuerpo, con dificultad me fui ala cama llevando solamente la toalla.

-Eh sido rechazada también por los de konoha, no tiene caso que me quede aquí- me cambie lentamente a causa de las heridas y tome rumbo hacia el bosque. Al estar alla me senté debajo de un frondoso árbol, oí unos ruidos que me alertaron.

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí kiba- dice un sujeto con gran vagancia.

-No es bueno que una jovencita ande sola por aquí- me informo un joven de apariencia perruna cerca de mi rostro, sintiendo yo su aliento alcohólico.

Lo siguiente que pude sentir fueron las manos de esos sujetos tocar mi cuerpo, una de esas manos se coló por mi blusa apretando mis botoncitos rosas fuertemente hasta el punto de lastimarme, me subieron la falda que tenia y bajaron mis braguitas, patalee tratando de quitarlos de encima pero ellos eran dos. Me pegaron para que me quedara quieta, me sujetaron para inmovilizarme cerré los ojos fuerte para tratar de no sentir lo que me estaban haciendo esos tipos, las lagrimas se colaron por mis parpados cerrados, lo siguiente que supe fue que sentí una penetración dolorosa y repugnante, al sentirse satisfechos ellos me golpearon fuertemente.

-Eres una perra

-No sabes cuanto nos asqueas- dejo de hablar un momento cuando continuo- No eres bonita, ni si quiera eres buena en el sexo

Se fueron dejándome sola en mis delirios. Pasaron 3 días y yo seguí ahí sin moverme, mi estomago me pedía alimentos y agua pero mi cuerpo estaba demasiado débil para poder moverme. Sentía como el aliento me faltaba, me quedaba poco…lo sabia.

-¿Por que nací? si nadie me iba a querer..- fue lo ultimo que dije con la pocas fuerzas que tenia, para pronto caer en un sueño en el que nunca iba a despertar

**Fin**

**By:**

**The-Vampire-MCR**

**&**

******=[Marcii'Kaulitz'Cullen'Uchiha]=**

**.............**

* * *

hola!

aqui publicando este fanfic, me senti mal en poner a sakura tan marginada pero si no la ponia haci le quitaba la emocion al fanfic. Fue inspirado en un video de youtube llamado "el diario de un perro" cuenta como un perro de pequeño fue criado con mucho amor pero sus dueños se fueron olvidando de el y lo abandonan y hasta que su cuerpo se deterioro y todos lo veian como un perro callejero y pasaron unos venterinarios trataron de salvarlo pero no tenia remedio y para quitarle todo el dolor que sentia lo mataron con una inyeccion, y el perro dijo esa frase de "Para que naci si nadie me iba a querer" y me inspire en esa frase y de ahi surgio el fanfic.

¡Cuiden a sus mascotas! denle amor, cariño, atencion.

**Sleep**


End file.
